yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
EP060
, and is the 60th episode of the Yo-kai Watch anime series. Summary Kaptain Komasan attempts to search for the Caveman, even though Komajiro has doubts. Nate hears a legend about Toiletta of the Toilet, and checks it out for himself. The Yo-kai Copperled makes Eddie act bossy to those around him. Plot Kaptain Komasan and the Kaveman The expedition team make their way to a deep forest, where many have thought to find where the Amazonian caveman lies. While Komajiro looks around, he find outs that the second car behind them is filled with test dummies as passengers who are posing as university students. Komasan expresses his excitment for finding the caveman, while Komajiro disapproves of him. Suddenly, Phonius pretends to notice that the roads are bumpy causing him and Komasan to act it out. Komajiro notices that the car is actually driving out of the main road and doesn't notice it at all. Phonius further describes that they are located in the Amazon, while Komajiro finds that they're in a nearby village with buildings from the other side of the vehicle. When they arrive, they decide to get out of the car and search for the Caveman via a map, Komasan suddenly notices someone who looks exactly what they're looking for who is using a smartphone. This gets Phonius annoyed and tries to get the Caveman to go to the dressing room, while he covers it up with a blanket and claims it isn't real. Komasan notices someone else, who is somebody handling a live snake which makes Phonius angry and shocked. As Komasan and Komajiro make their way into the jungle, the two notice that they're the only ones to set foot until Komajiro notices Phonius and his cameraman. Phonius is unimpressed at this and tries to make them do it again. Komasan suddenly notices the same live snake they found from earlier. While the snake opens it mouth, it turns out to be tired and slithers away until that same animal handler scolds it for not scaring them. Phonius tries to save Kaptain Komasan from the snake by pretending to get tied up in it while the it doesn't seem to notice him Komasan tries to save him from the live snake until Phonius annoys it to the point of the creature biting him in the arm. Fortunately, the snake wasn't venomous after Phonius asked the animal handler about it. When they hit the deepest point of the jungle, Komasan finally notices the caveman, who turns out to be wearing that same blanket from earlier. Phonius was unimpressed at it and tries to do the scene again. After the caveman swings the vine, Phonius pretends to be shocked on how harmless and brave the creature is. It turned out that the caveman started to feel nauseous from the second take causing him to swing back and forth from the vine while Komajiro looks in disapproval. The team make their way to a riverbank, and finds that cavemen wrestling with an alligator which turns out to be inflated as it bounces back onto him. Later on, they see that caveman levitate in midair which turns out to be him hanging from a wire. They also find Caveman running fast, until he hurts his foot on stone and talks in human language. The Caveman finally rolls down from the hill into the forest, causing him to disappear into the forest until Komajiro notices him resting in the vehicle they used to get there. While Komasan looks into the view of the forest, he finally notices the real Caveman and waves at it before he leaves with the others. The Disturbing Life of Toiletta Yo-kai Copperled Debuts Yo-kai * Toiletta * Copperled Characters Humans * Nate/Originate/Dr. Originate * Katie * Eddie * Bear * Phonius * Joe Johnson Yo-kai * Whisper * Jibanyan * Toiletta * Copperled * Komasan * Komajiro Trivia *When Nate was in his fantasy world of Katie, The high school Katie chooses for Nate and the uniforms they were wearing resembled Gotham Academy from the Young Justice TV series which appears in the episode Homefront. *The scene of Toiletta crawling out of the television in a creepy manner is a reference to the music video of the theme song to the Japanese film Feels like heaven. Dub Differences *In the dub, Whisper demanded Nate to summon Blazion while in the original he says Faux Kappa instead. *The yen was changed into dollars in the dub. Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Season 2 Dub episodes